The present invention relates to a blade arrangement for a meat cutter comprising a driven shaft on which disks are disposed adjacent to each other in a form-locking manner and wherein a blade group, preferably comprising two identical blades, is disposed between each pair of adjacent disks and the disks are braced together in the axial direction of the shaft, the flange head of each blade being guided in a radial direction on rigid guide surfaces of at least one of the adjacent disks.
With blade arrangements of this type, preferably two and possibly more identical blades are disposed in a common plane between two disks in such a way that this group of blades is balanced with respect to the axis of rotation of the shaft and at least two groups of blades are provided. During operation the blades are subject to extremely high stresses which increase as the r.p.m. of the blade shaft increases. Modern meat cutters frequently operate with rates of revolution in excess of 6,000 r.p.m. The maximum cutting radii of the blade arrangement can be very extensive, for example, 320 mm. These values are obviously only provided by way of example.
The blades were previously screwed onto the disks and a straight groove was formed by milling in the front side of the disk for guide purposes. As the effective guide length of the groove guiding the flange head of a blade is reduced during grinding as a result of the necessary displacement of the flange head, the support for the blade in the groove deteriorates, thereby restricting adjustment possibilities. It has also been found that as a result of the extremely powerful stresses acting on the flange heads during operation they tore very easily as they were generally considerably weakened by the three longitudinal slits for the securing screws.